End of the Year Party
by RachRox12
Summary: Alli get's Eli to take care of an intoxicated Clare.


**End Of The Year**

**Eli takes care of a drunk Clare.**

**This is set after Dead and Gone, and Jake and Clare never dated.**

_9.50pm_

The End of the school year party is the only party worth going to, only because it's the only party where they celebrate something really great. That's Clare's opinion though, the end of the year party is also the only school party Clare get's invited too. Sure she goes to the parties during to the year because Clare's best friend Alli get's invited to them all the time. The party this year is being held at the beach. It's always decided that if you want to set up the place then set it up and bring stuff along.

Clare sighs as she sips from a red plastic cup her 3rd…..or is 5th beer. She swallows feeling herself become more light headed with every drink. She normally doesn't drink this much or at all really. Clare's plans for the summer break consist of her being sent to stay with her dad in Vancouver for the summer. It doesn't sound bad, but Clare's dad doesn't want her to come stay with him, he's only allowing it because Clare's mother Helen begged him to take her.

She finished her drink and went to get another refill, she then slowly made her way back to where she was standing, stumbling slightly. She watched people around her dancing and laughing. She watched Alli flirting with some guy. Ever since ending things with Eli things haven't been going well for Clare on the home front. Clare's mother is getting married to Glen Martin at the end of the summer. Clare isn't really cool with it because the two have only been dating for like 2 months. Clare made her thoughts known to her mother who in return is sending Clare to stay with her dad to come to terms with the impending marriage.

When Clare's parents divorced her dad moved to Vancouver with his new girlfriend as soon as the divorce papers got signed. Clare did miss him at first but her dad stopped contact and wouldn't answer her calls so she gave up.

_10.09pm_

Eli checked his watch, _10.09pm_. He groaned. Adam had made him promise that he would stay to 11pm and then leave. Eli has been here since 8pm and Adam had made him come requesting he party for the both of them. Eli rolled his eyes as he saw a couple making out. Eli probably wouldn't mind but now that he's had his heart broken seeing other couples happy makes him sad which sounds unfair and all but Eli's bitter.

_10.55pm_

"Clare." Alli said grabbing her best friend by her shoulders making her stand still,. Clare giggled in response.

"Alli!" Clare yelled,

"Clare it's time to go home." Alli stated

"You're my best friend!" Clare giggled, her words coming out in a slur,

"Are we going Alli?" Asked Dave getting impatient, Alli turned to him

"Can you drive her home?" She asked, Dave groaned

"And have her throw up in my new car? No thanks." Dave answered, Alli bit her lip, she looked around for Clare's future step-brother Jake, she spotted him making out with Jenna. She then spotted standing near them, none other than Eli Goldsworthy. She smiled,

"Watch her, I'll be back." Alli said handing her over to Dave, Clare giggled again and wrapped her arms around Dave's neck before quickly making her way towards the boy dressed in all black.

_10.58pm_

Eli checked his watch again and smiled when he saw what the time was. He started walking to his dad's car. Over the year Eli had gained his parents trust with cars and such so they let him take the car for the night when he promised he wouldn't drink.

"Eli!" He turned to where the sound came from and came face to face with Alli Bhandari, his ex Clare's best friend.

"Yeah?" He asked,

"Clare's kind of really drunk and no one can take her home, so I was wondering if maybe you could do that." Alli said, she grabbed his hand and started to drag him to where Clare was on the ground. Eli debated on what to say. He saw Clare who looked like a mess.

"Clare, Eli's going to drive you home." Alli told her, Dave unwrapped her arms from his neck and let Eli take her. Eli held her up, before he could say anything Alli and Dave disappeared.

_11.03pm_

"Come on Clare, let's get you home." He said as he led her to his car.

"Oh my god! Your my Eli shaped friend. No! You ate him!" Clare said giggling,

"Ok, time to get you home." Eli said

"No, I don't want to go home." Clare slurred. They got to his car and he leaned her against the side of it.

"No one wants me there." She said, Eli frowned

"Yeah they do." He told her, Clare shook her head

"No, my mum doesn't love me." She said, Eli sighed.

"Fine, you can come and spend the night at mine." He said, he stepped away from her and watched her touch the door handle, she turned to him

"You didn't bring your car manual did you?" She asked, Eli couldn't help but laugh at her behaviour. He opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Thanks Eli." She slurred and he helped her into the passenger seat. He shut the door and let her lean against the door. He got in and started to drive towards his home.

_11.35pm_

Eli helped Clare into his room, and to his bed. Clare pulled her down with her onto his bed.

"Thanks." She said, she giggled. Eli got off his bed and helped Clare get into a sitting position.

"What's Clare doing here?" Cece Goldsworthy asked, Eli looked at his mum

"She was at the party, Alli wanted me to take her home but Clare didn't want to go home so here we are." Eli explained, Cece nodded

"Do you want me to help you take care of her?" Cece asked, Eli shook his head,

"No, I can take care of her." He said,

"Ok, good luck." She said before leaving.

_11.45pm_

"Here you go." Eli said handing out a glass of water to Clare who was still sitting on Eli's bed. She went to take the glass but missed. Eli guided her hand to the glass and handed it to her. She began to drink it. Eli put the glass on his bedside table.

"We should call your mum." He said, Clare shook her head and grabbed his hand,

"No, she's going to be mad." She said, she sounded more aware then before so Eli guessed she was beginning to sober up. Eli looked at the time and sighed.

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable?" He asked her, Clare nodded so Eli went and got her some pyjama pants and an old shirt from his cupboard. He went and placed them on the bed.

"I feel sick." Clare said, Eli's eyes widened, he helped her off the bed and quickly took her to the bathroom where she automatically made her way to the toilet and started throwing up. Eli rubbed her back and made sure her hair didn't go towards her mouth.

_12.01am_

"Can you get changed?" He asked her, Clare went to stand up but fell forward and Eli caught her.

"Help please." Clare said, Eli sighed and held her up while she pulled off her jeans and kicked them off her. Eli looked away so she could have a little privacy. Clare eventually got changed into the clothes. Eli helped her take off her shoes.

"You sleep here; I'll go sleep on the couch." Eli told her. Clare grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed again.

"Clare." He said,

Clare lay down on the bed but didn't let go of Eli's hand. Eli sighed and lay down next to her. Clare fell asleep soon after.

_9.30am_

Clare winced when she opened her eyes to stare into the sunlight. She sat up groggily and clutched her forehead, her head pounding, she looked around the room. _Where am I?_ She wondered.

"Morning." She looked at the door and saw Eli standing in front of her, he reached out his hand and handed her an Advil and a glass of water.

"Thanks." She said taking the pill and washing it down with a glass of water.

"How did I get here?" She asked Eli. Eli sat down next to her on the bed and placed Clare's dress onto the bed.

"My mum washed it for you." He said, Clare nodded

"Ok." She said,

"Last night at the party Alli asked me to get you home because you were drunk, but you didn't want to go home so I took you here to my place instead." Eli explained, Clare nodded

"Oh." She said, Eli got off the bed.

"You can have a shower and get changed and I'll make you some breakfast then drive you home." He told her before leaving the room. Clare grabbed her dress.

_10.05am_

Clare made her way towards the kitchen out of the laundry. She walked into the kitchen.

"I put your clothes in the wash." She told him, Eli nodded

"Thanks." He said. He walked over to the counter and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Clare.

"Thanks for this." Clare said. Eli gave her a smile.

"I have to call my mum." Clare said after a few minutes of them silently eating.

"Ok." Eli said, he went to get the phone handing it to her. Clare dialled her home number

"Hello?" Asked her mum

"Hi mum, it's me Clare." Clare said,

"Where are you?" Exclaimed her mother,

"I stayed the night at Alli's." Clare lied, praying that Alli would back her story.

"Ok, then, next time you stay at her's tell me." Her mum said.

"Sure thing." Clare said before hanging up the phone.

_10.20am_

"Clare, can I ask you something?" Eli asked Clare as he drove her home.

"Sure." She answered,

"Why were you drinking so much last night?" He asked, Clare sighed

"I had a bad day." Was all she said before turning up the volume of the radio. Eli sighed and decided to leave it.

_10.32am_

Eli stopped the car in front of Clare's house.

"Clare can you please tell me what's wrong." Eli said. Clare sighed and turned to face him.

"I'm going to spend the summer with my dad in Vancouver." She said,

"That doesn't sound so bad." Eli said, Clare sighed

"My dad doesn't want me to stay with him, my mum begged him to let me. I heard them discuss everything." Clare told him, she looked away.

"Sorry." Eli said, Clare shrugged

"Well, thanks for everything." Clare said,

"I was nothing." Eli answered, Clare turned to him, she held his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"No really, thank you for taking care of me." She said giving him a warm smile. Eli smiled back, loving that he had caused that smile.

"Your welcome." He said, Clare nodded

"See you back at school." She said before kissing him on the cheek and getting out of the car. Eli watched her enter her home before driving home smiling to himself the whole way.

**This is really bad but please review and thank you for reading this. Song recommendation is 30 seconds to mars cover of Bad Romance, it's incredible. : )**


End file.
